


Looking Forward

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [53]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Marriage, Open Marriage, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas approaching, Justin and Brian return to Pittsburgh to stay with Jennifer and Molly. When Molly orders them to abstain from sex for the night, their focus turns to looking back on Justin's eventful day, and looking forward to the years ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this one :) <3

“You are so cute,” Justin says, grinning, as Brian comes into their room. “Helping my mom with the dishes - you’re adorable!”

This earns him a withering look from Brian, who then retorts, “What have I told you - a thousand times or more, I believe - about calling me ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’?”

Justin closes the book he’s been reading, folds his hands on top of it, and pretends to think for a moment. Then he guesses with a cheeky grin, “To do it constantly?”

“Wrong,” Brian says, with a slight smile visibly tugging at his lips.

Justin merely grins back, which soon sees Brian’s slight smile flourish into a huge one. It’s a familiar sight, one which Justin has been treated to all night long. Tonight, his mom hosted a dinner for the immediate family - that being Justin, Molly, Daphne, and Brian. Justin loved every moment - there was good food to be had, his favourite people all around him, and to top it all off, his mom got hilariously ‘tipsy’.  It was a great night.

Especially when he got to see his mom and Brian doing the dishes together. Despite Brian’s objections, it _was_ adorable. Totally and utterly adorable.

But Justin’s mind soon wanders from such thoughts, because Brian is stripping right in front of him. Justin sets his book aside and focuses on enjoying the view as Brian unbuttons and slips out of his shirt. After taking off his watch and setting it on the nightstand, he removes his jeans to display his crimson briefs. Justin beams at the sight of them - he had almost forgotten!

Brian is less enthusiastic. He indicates to the briefs, pulls a face at Justin, and mutters, “This is the last time I lose a bet to you.”

“I told you I could pick up in that place faster than you,” Justin gloats, referring to a bar in Brooklyn where they got very drunk and _very_ competitive earlier in December. He smirks at Brian. “And quit complaining - you look hot in red. _Extremely_ hot.”

He reaches out and snags the waistband of Brian’s briefs - one pair of a collection of twelve, all festively coloured. Yesterday’s pair were forest-green, tomorrow’s will be plum-purple. Justin snickers as he reels Brian in towards the bed, so that he can press a kiss to Brian’s navel.

Brian murmurs and slides his hands into Justin’s hair. As Justin nuzzles his husband’s smooth skin, he feels him shiver.

“It’s kind of cold in here,” he says, whilst pulling the blankets back. “The heating keeps cutting in and out. Get into bed.”

He’s pleased when Brian hastens to get in, but surprised when Brian folds into his arms so that his back is pressed to Justin’s chest. Justin recovers from the surprise quickly enough, grins, and wraps his arms around Brian. “Is it my turn tonight?”

“Uh, no,” Brian says, laughing and batting Justin’s adventurous hands away. “It’s nobody’s turn.”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re not having sex.”

“We’re… um, what?”

Now Justin is more than surprised - he’s totally gobsmacked. Why the hell is sex off the menu?! They’ve been flirting all evening, touching under the table, kissing whenever they had a spare second… since when is Brian such a tease?

As Justin’s jaw hits the floor (well, the mattress), Brian sighs and explains, “Your sister cornered me in the bathroom - of all places! - while I was brushing my teeth, and threatened to cut my dick off if she heard us fucking. There was a lot of graphic language used. It was… upsetting.”

Truly, Brian does sound upset. Still, Justin can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re scared of Molly? My Molly? My kid sister, formerly known as ‘Baby Lolly’?”

“She referenced the castration scene in _Germinal_ as her defining inspiration!”

“She’s bluffing!”

“I’d rather not take the risk.” Brian winces and adds, “I doubt I could if I tried. Nothing kills the urge like hearing the specifics of how your dick is going to be separated from your body. And I do mean _specifics.”_

Then he reaches over to the nightstand and switches the lamp off. Justin huffs and props his chin on Brian’s shoulder. “She’s all talk. Besides - I’d protect you.”

He follows this promise up with a smattering of kisses up and down Brian’s arm. To Justin’s relief, Brian doesn’t object to this - in fact, he seems to be enjoying it, given how he’s arching back into Justin.

As Justin nuzzles Brian’s neck and dips his hand down to grope at Brian’s cock, a buzzing sounds from the nightstand. It takes Justin a moment to realise his phone is vibrating. He groans, reaches for it, and freezes as he reads the text from Molly:

_We share a very thin wall, asshole. I can’t take another night of bed-squeaking/floor-creaking/moaning/groaning/bumping/thumping.  
Shut the hell up or you’ll regret it!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then, seconds later:

_And I’m not ‘all talk’. Wanna try me???_

“Goddamnit!” Justin tosses his phone aside and rolls away from Brian. “What are we supposed to do now?!”

Through the very thin wall, Molly shouts, “Sleep!”

Brian turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “You heard her.”

“Ugh.” Justin sits up and smacks the wall in frustration.

Molly smacks right back, twice as hard, six times in a row.

Okay - so she probably does mean business. Given that it’s Christmas, Justin can’t bring himself to go to battle with his sister. Defeated, he flops down. Then he reaches over, squeezes his hand around Brian’s wrist, and pulls him close again. As Brian settles on his chest, Justin whispers, “Wanna sneak off to a motel tomorrow?”

“By ‘motel’, you mean ‘hotel’, right?”

“I was thinking we could have filthy motel sex.”

Brian snorts and lifts his head to grin at Justin. “We can still have filthy sex in a hotel. You’ll just have to use your imagination.”

Then he drops his head back down and lets out a contented sigh. Justin brings his hands up to rest atop Brian’s head and laces his fingers through the silky strands. As he strokes Brian’s hair gently, he suggests in a whisper, “You could be the sexually frustrated married guy hiring a slutty hustler on his lunch break.”

“Is there any other kind?”

“... the slutty hustler or the sexually frustrated married guy?”

“The former. I believe we’re both proof that the latter isn’t necessarily a given.”

“True.” Justin smiles and tussles Brian’s hair. “Although we’re certainly being forced to play that part tonight.”

With a weak shrug, Brian says, “It’s one night. Better to suffer blue balls, than to risk losing our dicks.”

“She’s such a brat,” Justin gripes. “You should totally sic Mom on her.”

“Why me?”

“Uh, because you’re her favourite.”

“Oh.” Brian raises his head to smirk at Justin. “Yeah.”

Justin rolls his eyes and guides Brian’s head back down so that he can continue with the hair-stroking. He closes his eyes and enjoys the soft strands slipping through his fingers.

After a while, Brian lifts his head and asks, “How was the thing at Emmett’s?”

“It was nice.”

“Just nice?”

“I don’t know.” Justin sighs, pulls himself up to recline against the headboard, and runs his hands through his own hair. He meets Brian’s concerned gaze and admits, “I got asked _the question_ like, six hundred times. It kind of put a damper on the whole thing.”

“Ah,” Brian says. _“The question.”_

He sits up next to Justin and they join hands. Comforted, Justin begins to recount the day, which was spent at Emmett and Drew’s annual neighbourhood Christmas bash. Over the years, it has become one of Justin’s favourite parts of the holidays - especially since it’s a charitable do, where Emmett and Drew’s efforts end up contributing tens of thousands to Pittsburgh’s queer youth.

Tradition and - quite frankly - demand dictate Justin’s involvement in the kid’s arts and crafts corner. Every year, he comes up with a fresh batch of activities to entertain the children. He loves it, they love it, everyone loves it.

Except year after year, _the question_ is inevitable. Worse yet, there seems to have been a boom ever since he and Brian got married.

“I hate it,” Justin complains. “All goddamn day, all I heard was: _You’re so great with kids! You should have more! When are you planning to have more?_ And that’s if they even acknowledged Gus, which a lot of them didn’t. I could have killed them for that! I mean, it’s not like I don’t know how to handle them, but it’s exhausting having to contend with it all day long. And it’s frustrating, too. I mean, we put this issue to bed years ago.”

“Yeah, but we also swore we weren’t going to get married,” Brian points out with a snort. “They probably figure we’ll change our minds with this, too.”

“That’s your fault.” Justin flicks his shoulder. “You proposed. I blame you.”

This teasing accusation is met with a grin from Brian. “This is on me, is it?”

“Yes,” Justin laughs. “Completely.”

Brian snorts and bumps his arm against Justin’s. “Did Honeycutt join in on this?”

“Em? No way. He thought it was ridiculous, too.” Justin smiles as he recalls that part of the day - when Emmett overheard some of the questioning, pulled Justin aside, and ranted with him for five minutes straight. “We probably would have ranted for longer, but you know how crazy he gets about this party. I barely saw him all day. Funnily enough, though, Drew appeared by my side not long after that. He had my back for the rest of the afternoon.”

It’s not that he necessarily needed anyone to back him up, but after an entire morning of contending with constant queries, it was nice to have Drew by his side. Plus, two sets of hands are useful when dealing with dozens of kids who have been given access to a litany of art materials.

“Sorry, Sunshine.” Brian grimaces. “I hate that goddamned question.”

“I know, right?” Justin shivers - the heating seems to be cutting out again. He wriggles down and scurries under the blankets. As Brian joins him, he laments, “I like our life the way it is. Hell, I love it! And I don’t want any other kid but Gus. Just because I happen to enjoy working with children - which I do, and today was great for that! - doesn’t mean I’m looking to have more.”

Brian nudges him gently. “Promise?”

Justin chuckles and nudges him back. “Promise.”

“Good,” Brian says, heaving a sigh. He smiles at Justin and inches closer. “So other than _the question…”_

“... it was a good day. No, great.” Justin smiles back at Brian. He refuses to have his day ruined by some stupid question, no matter how many times he was forced to hear it and respond to it. “Em did an amazing job, as always. And I really did have a nice time with the kids. Plus, I hardly ever get to hang out with Drew.”

“Did they beat last year’s total?”

“Hopefully. Em’s going to text me tomorrow.”

Since the room is still too chilly, Justin pulls the blankets up over their shoulders and nestles in closer to Brian, so that their noses are almost brushing together. After he steals a kiss, Brian whispers, “Tell me what you’re looking forward to.”

“You mean, instead of having tonnes of chubby little babies with you?”

“Yeah. Tell me what you’re looking forward to in terms of stuff that’s _actually_ going to happen, and which isn’t gag-inducing.”

Justin bursts out laughing for a moment, but quickly silences himself. He isn’t sure whether _laughing_ is something that Molly will punish with castration, but he’d rather not risk it. He kisses Brian tenderly, then replies in a whisper, “I’m looking forward to sneaking off to a hotel tomorrow with you.”

“Mmm,” Brian agrees, while brushing Justin’s hair out of his face. Justin smiles as Brian takes his turn at hair-stroking, which he’s been doing an awful lot of lately - not surprising, since Justin has been too lazy to cut his hair in months, so it’s grown longer again.

“I’m looking forward to going to Europe again soon,” Justin continues. He grins as he considers how soon their next trip is - it’s only a matter of months, now, and then they’ll be able to return to Paris, Amsterdam, Milan… “And I’m looking forward to figuring out where else we wanna go, on the next trip, and the next one… and to giving you your Christmas present, too!”

At that, Brian’s eyes light up. He pokes Justin and demands, “What is it?”

“Like I’m telling you!” Justin snickers. “You can wait until Christmas day like a normal person.”

“Screw being normal.” Brian gives Justin a very flirtacious look. “Tell me, Sunshine.”

“No.”

“C’mon…”

 _“No._ Anyway.” Justin redirects their hushed conversation back to looking forward. He considers what else there is on the horizon, and lands on something that makes him smile from ear to ear. He takes Brian’s hand in his, squeezes it tight, and whispers, “I’m looking forward to waking up with you tomorrow.”

When Brian smiles back, Justin closes the last sliver of distance that remains between them and kisses Brian with all he has. As he basks in the kiss, he finds himself filled with affection for his husband, and delight for what lies ahead.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that there will absolutely be a sequel to this fic about their sneaky visit to the hotel :) Fingers crossed, I'll have it posted before New Years!


End file.
